


Inside You

by GreenArchitect



Series: Bane and Blake Sitting in a Tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G [2]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is bored. Bane is a great boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside You

**Author's Note:**

> More smut! Kudos and comments let me know you want more. ;)

"I'm bored." John whined from the couch while the bigger man sat on the floor reading. "Nothing more exciting than a mugging for weeks. No bank heists. No kidnappings. Not even a break out from Blackgate.”

"I would have thought that that would make you happy, little bird. Lower crime rates are your primary goal after all." 

"Yeah but I didn't think it was going to be so boring. The Swithin's boys are still at school for another hour and there's nothing on tv."

"Perhaps you could read one of your comics. They always make you giggle."

"I do not giggle!" 

"Yes you do. It's quite adorable, Habibi."

"Hmmph!" John rolled his eyes at the back of Bane's head but also couldn't completely suppress a grin while he watched his....... Boyfriend? It was still weird to apply that term to Bane. He was hardly what John would have pictured as his next boyfriend. Hell if someone would have told him that he'd be dating an ex-mercenary who would threaten to level his city he would've punched them in the mouth point blank. Yet here he was. Bane was his boyfriend now. This was insane.

Except it wasn't. Not really. Bane was actually the best boyfriend John had ever had. John tried really hard not to think about what that said about his past boyfriends. 

One thing was certain though. Bane was staying true to his word about changing the way the League did things. He showed him how they were using the wealthy sleeper agents to influence policy changes and elections while also making sure more of the right people held power. And when they killed someone it was small scale and quiet; nothing like the occupation of Gotham.

"Then maybe you should train. Your footwork is still a little sloppy. You could also work on your Portuguese. We can go for a run after sunset if you would like." John huffed and turned on his side to look at Bane.

"Thanks but no thanks. I was hoping for something more than a comic book. Besides I've read all of the ones at the the library." Bane shook his head at this and turned so that he was facing John. 

“What would interest you then,my little bird?” Bane held back a sigh when he saw the quick look of shock pass over John’s face. Even after being together for several months and living together for a little more than a year, John was still surprised at the amount of direct attention he was given without asking for it. 

“I dunno. What are you reading?” John’s fingers idly traced over the tubes connecting the sedative to Bane’s mask. There was a sweet affection in the gesture and it made Bane ache to feel John’s fingers on his bare lips.

“War and Peace.”

“I’ve seen you read that twice already.”

“I like it.”

“You’re such a bookworm."

“You like it.”

“Yeah I do.” John had made his way into Bane’s lap silently and was tracing random patterns on his arms. As much as he loved his little bird’s displays of anger fueled passion or indignation, Bane had to admit that he loved this just as much. His John could be so sweet and docile for him. It humbled Bane to know that John didn’t get into that particular headspace easily and had chosen him to be the one to experience it. He ran his thumb softly over John’s small mouth; their own version of a kiss. John’s eyes fluttered closed at the touch. He was so pliable and open like this. Naturally it gave Bane indecent thoughts.

“Open your eyes, little one.” John’s eyes shot open as a firm hand grasped the back of his neck. “Do you trust me?” Bane already knew the answer but the asking of the question was the prelude to something very delicate and sacred to Bane so he would ask it each time he wanted John to submit to him or when he sensed that John needed to give up control.

“I do.” John’s reverent whisper always thrilled him even though he had never denied Bane. It was a precious thing to have John cede not just his body but his mind to him and he did not take it for granted.

“Very well. I want you to go fill the tub halfway with water as hot as you can stand. Then I want you to strip and soak for awhile. Do not think of anything but your own breathing. You may count your breaths in Portuguese if you feel yourself falling asleep.” Bane grinned as John hesitated before getting up to complete his tasks. His little bird was obviously curious but wanted to behave. John was getting much better at controlling his impulses and Bane felt a swell of pride. Yes, his little bird deserved a reward for working so hard.

 

John stood in the bathroom watching the room become hazy with steam. He tried not to think about what Bane had in store for him but his heart started racing as soon as he gave in to Bane. 

 

Um.....Dois......Tres.....Quatro

 

Bane had begun lessons in Spanish after he had had nearly gotten himself blown up when he misheard a conversation during a stakeout. Bane was furious with himself and planned to teach John every language he knew. The mere idea was daunting but Bane was a more than capable Spanish teacher as he was in everything else. And they were moving onto Portuguese. He even taught John new swear words.

 

“Vinte e seis, vinte sete, vinte e oito, vente e nove ..... "What was 30? He always got stuck on 30 for some reason.

 

"It's trinta, little bird" Bane's voice cut through John's thoughts and startled him. He chuckled as some water splashed on the floor. 

"I knew it! I always confuse it with the Spanish one." He trailed of when he looked directly at Bane. He was pulling off his tshirt and jeans but stopped at his underwear. John took a moment to ogle at the way the boxer briefs fit snugly around Bane's thighs and groin. 

John frowned, however, when Bane didn't finish undressing but knelt by the tub and grabbed John's shampoo. This was different. They'd shared showers in the past but that had just been mutual showering to save time before training or patrols. For one the shower/tub just big enough for them to shower and not much else. 

Bane was gingerly working the shampoo into John's dark hair making the smaller man slowly sag into the movements. It was absolutely heavenly the way Bane's fingers worked his scalp. They talked quietly about different things and reviewing Portuguese phrases. This was surprisingly intimate still. He had never had his hair washed by someone else and he certainly never gave this kind of attention to his hair. John smiled inwardly as he wondered if Bane would ever run out of ways to surprise him. When he voiced this Bane chuckled and tugged John’s head forward gently. “You’ll just have to wait and see now won’t you, my little bird?" Now lean forward for me and close your eyes so I can rinse your hair.” John leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss in the center of the mask where Bane’s lips would be before leaning forward obediently.

Once John’s hair was rinsed, Bane lathered his hands with body wash and treated John’s shoulders and arms to the same slow, methodical kneading. “Keep this up and I’m not going to be able to get out of this tub.” John closed his eyes and lifted his arms when Bane tapped lightly and moved to his torso then back.

‘I believe I am quite capable of carrying you to our bed, Habibi.” John felt his cock twitch with all the unsaid possibilities that lingered in the air between them.”Now lift your leg.” Bane’s fingers smoothed soap lather along the top of John’s foot before rolling his thumbs into the arch and the heal. John tried not to giggle as Bane gave attention to each toe but immediately sobered as firm hands grasped his calf, rubbing out the tension that he’d been carrying for the last week or so. He groaned as Bane completely ignored his cock in favor of working on his other leg. “Shhhh Habibi.” John nearly swore but he held his tongue because he knew he had submitted to Bane and that meant he would let Bane make the decisions in this space. And honestly John actually liked it when Bane let him burn slowly rather than the frenzied sex that he was used to. This put a much finer point on it.

“On your hands and knees now.” Bane’s voice was steady as John moved slightly sluggishly. His head felt a little muddled and his limbs felt just this side of too relaxed. He didn’t think he could get any more relaxed. Until he felt big hands gripping either side of his ass, spreading him open to the air. He shivered and arched his back. Bane hadn’t even touch his cock yet and he looked down to find that it was already hard, cock bobbing in the water. “Enjoying yourself, Little bird?” A slick thumb traced the contracted pucker of flesh.

“I…I would think that was obvious.” He whimpered as the thumb pressed in without breaching him.

“Humor me. In detail.” 

John let loose another needy whine but took a deep breath before responding. “I love it. I love the way you’ve been touching me. It’s the most attention I’ve ever gotten from someone else. It makes me feel like…ngh! Like I’m the only thing that matters to you.” John grunted as the blunt thumb pressed into him slowly.

“Hmmm good, Little bird. And are you the only thing that matters to me?” Bane’s thumb stilled much to John’s dissatisfaction. 

“Yes!” John whispered. He still had a hard time with this but everything that Bane did communicated this as a fact, from the small gesture like teaching him everything he knew to the large gestures like restructuring the League in order to be better for John. It was overwhelming at times but Bane knew how to ease his mind and give John space when he needed it.

“Very good, Habibi.” Two lubed fingers replaced the thumb while a soapy hand began stroking his cock with long pulls. “You are the most precious person in my life and you always will be.”

“Yes!” John groaned again as he was pinned between the two points of pleasure. Bane was going to take him apart like he always did but this was far more intimate than anything that they had ever done before. It was almost like the first night that they had had sex except John was able to accept Bane’s love more readily and all the praise that he lavished on John. This time the feeling of being overwhelmed was a pleasurable sensation that he reveled in.

“Gorgeous. I bet you could come even if I stopped touching your lovely cock and just fingered your sweet ass. One day soon I am going to test that theory.”

“Shit!”

“I’m impressed you lasted so long without using that filthy language.”

John chuckled and threw Bane a look over his shoulder. “I know you like it when I push myself.”

“Oh do I?” Bane raised his eyebrows in mock surprise, his fingers inside John stilling. “Prove it."

“Yes. You. Do.” John grunted and rocked his hips back onto the broad fingers slowly. “Fuck yes!”

Bane said nothing but John heard his breathing pick up and the hand on his cock was applying more pressure with each stroke. With a smug grin John continued. “You like it when I let you watch me finger my ass while I jerk off. And you love watching me fuck myself on your big cock too. But those aren’t your favorite ways though.” He paused as a third slick finger pressed into him slowly. He took a moment more to enjoy the slight burn before thrusting again. “Your favorite is …..ah…fuck do that again…please….your favorite is watching your come leak out of my ass after you’ve fucked me hard enough to leave me walking funny for days. You fucking love pumping your come in my ass……and you know what? Fuck yes that’s good….I love it too. I love the slick feeling of it inside me.” John let his head hang between shoulders as he damn near impaled himself on Bane’s fingers, not really caring how filthy his confession sounded or how crazy he looked. It just felt too good and he was just about to come.

Until a large hand grasped his cock at the base making his cock ache as his impending orgasm slowed. “ Dammit Bane!” John nearly sobbed as the fingers withdrew as well. “You were right little bird. I love all of those things. I am so proud of your dirty little confession as well.” Bane murmured in his ear, voice rough with want as he rinsed John’s soapy body. He was careful not to touch John’s cock. He guided the dripping wet man out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel before carrying him to the bedroom. “Because you were so good for your bath I am going to reward you by letting you do each of the filthy things you described. And then little bird, I am going to fuck you until you can’t take it anymore. And when your tight body is clamping down on my cock while you come I am going to fill you up. Then you are going to spend the rest of the afternoon with my come inside you. Later, if you are still in need , I may take you again. How does that sound?” This was Bane, considerate man that he was, giving John the option to say no even though they were both obviously very into it. John had to take several deep breaths to calm himself down because dammit if that wasn’t the hottest thing he had ever hear. He nodded after several failed attempt to form words. 

“Very well then, let me see you pleasure yourself.”John groaned and scrambled to lay on his back, knees spread while Bane sat at the foot of the bed watching. John wasted no time slicking up his fingers but only pressed one inside himself. He wanted to pick up where Bane left off with three but he wanted Bane to enjoy it more. His hips lifted slightly as he sunk the first finger in to the last knuckle, making the remaining fingers brace against his ass. He locked eyes with Bane as he pressed a second finger inside. His lover’s eyes were intense as they raked over John’s body; They took in each detail as if committing it to memory and John watched his hand twitch near his own cock.

“Stroke your cock for me, Bane.” He whispered into the quiet. I like to watch too.” John knew that Bane was ridiculously turned on too but he needed to watch him. The sight of Bane’s hard dick was enough to make John’s mouth water. It was thick and solidly built just like the man himself. The length wasn’t too intimidating but John guessed that it was atleast a little above average. It all came together to make John gasp as the mercenary pulled his cock from the tight boxer briefs. 

Bane’s broad hand gripped his own cock at the base with a grunt. The head was was turning a darker shade of pink and John could just make out a drop of precome beginning to ooze from the tip. Bane’s eyes were bright and full of lust as he fisted his cock slowly for John.”Is this how you like it, little one?” Fuck John loved how deep Bane’s voice sounded when he was aroused. He nodded sharply and started fingering himself in earnest, thinking about Bane fucking him. They remained like this for a while; listening to the mix of wet skin on skin contact and grunting. John felt himself get lost in the build up of orgasm once again when he felt rather than saw Bane’s hand grip the base of his cock to slow him down again. This time he also withdrew John’s fingers. 

Without warning he was turned onto his hands and knees, Bane’s hard cock pressed insistently against his slick hole. “Are you ready to let me see how beautifully you take my cock, little bird?" It left John feeling blissfully breathless and dizzy. So instead of answering he pushed back slowly; relished the feeling of the cockhead spreading him open and the sound of Bane moaning behind him as he bottomed out so deeply inside John.

Bane's hips went completely still then and but he began running his hands along John's back and sides. Goosebumps rose on the paler skin with each touch yet john felt warmed by Bane's eyes on him. He concentrated on the fullness he felt, cataloging each sensation until he couldn't stand it any longer and began to pull off of the hard cock until only the head was left before pushing back slowly, relishing the little bit of drag as he squeezed around Bane. He smiled smugly when heard Bane groan again and rolled his hips slightly on the next thrust. He set himself on a slow, steady rhythm, arching his back in an attempt to find his prostate the way Bane did almost every time they had sex.

"Absolutely incredible, my little bird." Bane's voice was strained as he watched John spreading himself on his cock. The sight of it disappearing into John's sumptuous heat was one of the filthiest and decadent things that he'd ever witnessed and it took all of his control not to grab John's hips and begin thrusting inside him like a wild animal. That would come much later. For now he would watch his John take his pleasure. "Mmmm how prettily you ride my cock. Perhaps I should record it so you can see how stretched you are. Hmm?"

"Fuck yes!" Bane was turning out be one kinky bastard which apparently meant that John was one too because he loved it all.  
Soon he was panting hard and a thin layer of sweat had covered both of them. The pace had increased but he just couldn't find his prostate and found himself whining and keening loudly as he slammed back against his solid lover. 

“You seem stressed, my little one.” John laughed weakly at the smugness in Bane’s voice.

“I…I can’t find my …Oh fuck fuck yes that’s it! Do that again!” He howled as Bane rolled his hips causing his cock to graze the elusive bundle of nerves. 

“Do what, my precious one? This? Or perhaps this?” He rolled his hips again and again while thrusting until John whimpered and felt his cock throb in warning. “Does that mean you want to come now?” John nodded sharply and shivered as he remembered Bane’s earlier command.

“Please, Bane. I need it.” He begged without shame, knowing that it would only turn Bane on more. Bane growled in response and began to set a punishing pace to his thrusts. John, for his part could no longer hold his torso up, laid down and writhed against the sheets while Bane held his hips up with bruising strength. Suddenly one of the hands was gripping his cock instead began stroking him mercilessly until he came with a loud sob, his entire body wound up tight around Bane while he rode hime so hard he swore he could see stars. He moaned aloud as he felt the first pulses of come inside him.

It felt like hours later when Bane pulled out gently and instructed him to stay as he was. This was fine by John because he honestly couldn’t have moved if he wanted to between the bathing and the frankly incredible sex he’d just had. He actually considered it an accomplishment to be able to even think. Even if it was just simple thoughts. He nearly was asleep when he felt Bane’s gentle fingers spreading his ass open. Was he ready for round two already?! John groaned pitifully and tried to rouse himself enough to take Bane a second time until he felt something cool and slick sliding inside him. A butt plug? Oh. OH! This was the last part of Bane’s command and John couldn’t help but grin at his lover’s quick thinking. "Fucking Boy Scout.” He murmured. Bane’s soothing chuckle was the last thing he heard before he slipped into blissful sleep wrapped in Bane’s warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I've started a blog! More or less because I realized AO3 doesn't have a messaging system and I'd like to have a space where I can share head cannons, inspiration, and my mighty thirst for Mr. Hardy and JGL with other Bane/Blake and Bane/Blake/Barsad shippers. Also I'd like to start doing requests of some sort because ya'll are just as kinky as I am and I KNOW you've got some ideas.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @ Nerdwithapen


End file.
